jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Darknel (Shay Lighttrayn)
---- = History = Early Life Shay was born in 40 ABY just as the Second Galactic Civil War was breaking out across the galaxy. Truth be told, she has no known parents and no idea where she was born. Her earliest memories are of life on Cato Neimoidia, owned by a cruel pair of Neimoidian slavers. She was eventually sold into the Neimoidian High Court where she became a palace slave. She was well-fed, clothed and cared for, but it was still slavery and there were still beatings if she made a mistake. Freedom & Jedi Training Shortly after her ninth birthday a woman came to the palace and, though she could not explain it, she felt as if she were connected to this person in some way. Shay later learned that the woman was Jaina Solo Fel, accomplished Jedi Master and Empress of the Fel Empire. Jaina was on Cato Neimoidia to establish trade relations between the Empire and the Colonies of Commerce, a fragile group of influential individuals banded together to replace the Trade Federation. A deal was stuck between the two parties and Empress Fel even agreed to purchase Shay from the Neimoidians. Shay had never known freedom and at first thought she had just traded one master for another; but she chose to stay on Bastion with the Fels and after some time she learned that there would be hand extended in a beating. Instead the Fels adopted her and treated her as if she were their real daughter. Jaina sensed Shays potential began to train her as a Jedi. As she grew older her adopted father, Jagged Fel, began training her both as a pilot and in the arts of strategy and command. Throughout the years she became an expert Lightsaber duelist thanks both to her mother and the Imperial Knights. A Darker Understanding When Shay was fourteen she was given a rare opportunity as a Jedi; her father’s Imperial Knights captured a Sith Lord and brought him back to Bastion in chains. Once there, and despite her mother’s protests, Shay was allowed work with this Sith and learn the ways of the dark side. Albeit she was under constant guard from the Imperial Knights and the two never worked as equals, after all he was a prisoner and one wrong move would land him in a Bacta Tank for a few days, and did so several times. As time continued to pass Shay learned more and more of the dark and light sides of the force, including some very rare powers such as Dopplegänger, Transfer Essence, Combustion, Pyrokinesis, and Sith Magic. In time Shay began to settle into a more neutral area of The Force and became a Grey Jedi Acolyte. Current Events Shay is now nineteen years old and has been dubbed both an Imperial Knight and a Grey Jedi Knight. Her father has given her command of her own Starfleet and Shay is now travelling the galaxy looking for the remnants of the Jedi Council. Her first attempt was at Coruscant. Not only did she not make contact with the High Council but she discovered the Temple in ruins. She did however meet a rather interesting and cute young man, Count Diamonte Frore. Shay is now heading for Ossus to continue her mission while her fleet waits, hidden inside a Nebula. What the future holds, not even she can predict. = Personal Data = Appearance Shay is very proud of her body and shows it off as much as possible. She has light, tanned skin, and luscious 32b cup breasts. Rather than wearing the traditional Jedi attire her outfit is akin to that of a Twi’lek dancer but with a more Human look. At any given time she can be seen wearing a High-cut Bikini-style Halter-top, Short-shorts and 4" high-heeled boots, all made of black leather; adding to that, her long, slender legs are covered only by a pair of black fishnet stockings. Further enhancing her look is a belly button piercing; a long silver chain hangs down far enough to brush the top of her pants and is studded by four Lowickan Firegems, and she wears two silver rings on each hand, each studded with three Rainbow Gems with an Aurodium Ingot in the center. With a sharp wit, graceful but deadly reflexes and body to die for, this young woman is enough to give any man pause. In addition to her striking good looks, Shay has had surgery done on her eyes. A procedure called a "Shine Job" was performed to allow her to see in the dark to some degree. Force Powers Dark Side Powers Dark side powers were used to harm, debilitate, or kill. Some, like '''Rage' and Drain, were used to benefit the user personally, akin to powers of the light side, with the difference that these were used at the expense of his or her own health or another individual's Force reserve. The dark side drew its power from emotion, and while the intent behind their use may well have been good at the time, it was most likely to lead one to further spiritual corruption from overuse, without the proper self-control and mindset. Continuous use of dark powers was shown to have a physically corrupting effect on the Force-user, regardless of intent, due to the body's inability to handle such power for long periods of time.'' *'Force Scream:' Force scream was an involuntary Force exertion manifested by those whose alignment was with the dark side of the Force. It was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force. *'Force Storm:' Force storm was a Force lightning variant. The user would raise his palm upward and would create, through the Force, an explosion of electrical energy directed at all foes in the vicinity. It was used by both the Sith and Dark Jedi during the Jedi Civil War. It also appeared as a tornado of energy which created a great disturbance in the Force. Unlike the Force lightning, Force storm was not limited to attacking enemies in one direction, as it affected all foes within a certain radius from the user. **'Chain Lightning:' Chain lightning was a variation of Force lightning with the difference being that the lightning was able to strike one person and then move to another or several others. As it was more powerful than the standard lightning, it required a greater amount of discipline and concentration to project and sustain the stream of lightning. *'Pyrokinesis:' Pyrokinesis was a Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and create fire. *'Sith Magic:' Traditionally, Sith magic, also known as Sith sorcery, was an arcane expression of Force ability first developed and practiced by the original Sith species through which they manipulated the power of the dark side. The very name of the Sith was adopted by the Dark Jedi Exiles of the Hundred-Year Darkness, who combined Sith mysticism with their own experiments into dark side power to create even more strange rituals and alchemical sciences. Sith magic, while as much a part of the dark side as endowments like Force lightning, was accessible only to those Force-sensitives who possessed an intrinsic relationship with the dark side. Through the recitation of spells, execution of hand gestures, and or the handling of various artifacts, darksiders were able to channel the raw power of the Force's malignant side to warp minds, alter the environment, and obliterate whatever obstacles stood in their way. *'Transfer Essence:' Transfer Essence, also known as Essence Transfer or Transfer Life, was a radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. Light Side Force Powers Light side powers were the Force powers that the user accessed through the Force's light side. The Jedi used them for protection, increasing physical and mental capacities, and for defense. They could also inspire and increase the resolve of allies. Certain light side powers could also be used offensively, but did not directly cause physical harm. *'Combustion:' Combustion, or Flamusfracta, was the Force ability that allowed users to cause an object explode by sheer force of will. It was rarely used on a person, and the effects on inanimate objects and people was devastating. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. It is disputed whether combustion could be prevented and stopped if another Force user concentrated on an object to prevent it from exploding. This may have canceled it out, or it may have done nothing. *'Force Healing:' Force Healing, Force Heal, or Cure was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. *'Force Stasis Field:' Stasis Field was the highest level of Force Stun. Often learned and practiced by higher-level Jedi Knights and Masters, this power allowed the Force-user to put multiple enemies into brief, non-harmful catatonic states at one time, allowing for quick escapes or to avoid protracted confrontations against seemingly overwhelming numbers. This power could also be used to avoid combat entirely, if the wielder wished to apprehend or sneak by opponents put into stasis. *'Mind Trick:' Mind tricks refer to a spectrum of Force powers which influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information. This allowed its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis was an umbrella title used by the Jedi Order to classify Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques were taught to Jedi Initiates within the Jedi academy throughout the history of the Order. Taught to all Jedi during the days of the Galactic Republic, it was a rare feat, but possible, to be capable of dissipating concentrated energy such as what makes up a blaster bolt or lightsaber blade. Telekinetic Force Powers Telekinesis, abbreviated TK, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitive’s had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. *'Force Jump:' Force Jump, also known as Force Leap, used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force-users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. *'Force Pull:' A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. **'Force Rend:' Rend was a dark power that allowed the practitioner to move a single target, be it creature or object, in two different directions simultaneously. *'Force Push:' At more powerful levels, Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even shatter it into pieces. **'Force Repulse:' An extremely powerful telekinetic Force power, similar in function to Force Push, and perhaps even more Force Blow, but on a far larger scale, akin to that of Force Wave, Force Repulse is known to gather loose objects, even Humans, and let out a powerful blow. **'Force Wave:' One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. It was essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the Force user that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius. The strength of Force Wave was extremely potent, and its raw power was on more than one occasion described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. *'Force Wound:' This power allowed the Force user to telekinetically apply pressure to their opponent's organs or body. If not resisted, it could crush the victim's heart or spasming lungs, thus stunning them and inflicting considerable damage to the organ, and it would cause the victim incredible pain and suffering. **'Force Choke:' This was an attack via the Force that was used to crush a living being's throat, in effect choking them if used at a low level. **'Force Crush:' Possibly the most violent Force ability known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force. **'Force Kill:' This power was used to telekinetically destroy the victims’ organs. *'Levitation:' Levitation was a Force power that allowed Jedi to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using the Force, an individual could then hover in place or move about wherever they desired. **'Force Flight:' Force Flight was a Force power that enabled the user to telekinetically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation (see above) to an extreme degree. To use this Force power took a great deal of concentration. *'Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat:' Telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques made use of telekinesis in lightsaber combat. Some telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques, like the Saber throw, were offensive, while others were defensive. Darth Traya displayed the most remarkable form of telekinetic lightsaber combat, having the ability to wield at least three lightsabers independently in combat, holding each of them aloft with the Force, and having them fight with a will of their own. **'Saber Throw:' It was an offensive use of the lightsaber. It is not clear if it was an ability in its own right or a technique combining powers such as Force Pull. The Force user, whether by manually locking the blade in the 'on' position or holding in the activation button using the Force, could throw the lightsaber in a boomerang fashion, with it cutting its way through obstacles and (usually after deactivation) returning to the hand of the caster. Variations in the skill of users meant that some could hurl their lightsabers great distances, make mid-air course corrections, or keep them hovering in place. These techniques, finely honed, could be combined to make telekinetic lightsaber combat possible. Also, there was a destructive variation of the technique where the saber could be thrown straight towards the target. Universal Force Powers Universal powers were generic Force techniques which were associated with neither side of the Force. Almost all Core powers also qualified as Universal powers, but many of them were uncommon and not an integral part of basic Jedi training. *'Battle Meditation:' Battle meditation was a Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Dopplegänger:' Dopplegänger, or Similfuturus, was a Force power that allowed a user to create a perfect illusion of his or herself through the Force. The ability could also be used to duplicate objects that were visually indistinguishable from the real item. The force user could perceive all of the dopplegänger's senses, and to those interacting with it, the dopplegänger seemed real. The user could even interact with the world using telekinesis to move objects, furthering the believability of the illusion. The dopplegänger could also be detected by all droid audio and video sensors. The doppleganger would fade away if the force-user was injured and ceased using the power. *'Force Bellow:' Force bellow was a power in which the user would amplify their voice using the Force. *'Force Deflection:' Force Deflection was a Force power used by Jedi and Sith who were without a lightsaber, or chose not to carry one. It is unknown exactly if the Jedi and Sith merely created a wall using the Force to deflect blaster bolts, and Energy, or if they actually deflected them back with their hand. It took much skill in the Force to use this, however, and most Jedi used their lightsabers instead to deflect incoming attacks. *'Force Meld:' Force Meld, otherwise known as Jedi meld or Battle meld, was a technique where a number of Force users joined their minds together through the Force, drawing strength from each other. A refinement of battle meditation, it was known to the ancient Jedi, though dangerous. While battle meditation could influence both the Force-sensitive’s and the insensitives of both sides, Force Meld concentrates on coordinating and improving the Force-sensitive’s of the user's side. *'Force Sight:' Force sight, or Force seeing, was a basic Force ability, perhaps related to Force sense. It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. 'Seeing' with the Force was a useful skill for as Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them". Trained users could have their sight amplified and were able to counter Force persuasion and Force blinding powers. *'Precognition:' The ability of foresight was perhaps universal to the Jedi or Force-sensitive’s and was manifested in the form of Force Visions of future events, or helped the Jedi predict his opponent's movements. **'Battle Precognition:' Battle Precognition was a variant of precognition that allowed one to sense the flows of the Force in battle. **'Shatterpoint:' Shatterpoints were akin to fault lines, and adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. *'Shadow Armor:' Shadow Armor was a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could bend light around themselves, wrapping them in shadows and making it difficult for enemies to tell where you end and the shadows begin. *'Shadow Vision:' Shadow Vision was a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could use the Force to gain low-light vision, allowing them to ignore the concealment of others, specifically those rendered invisible. Kit Armor Imperial Knight Armor consisted of a suit of crimson armor, which was made from the same material found in the armor of Darth Vader. It was interwoven with small threads of phrik filament to provide additional resistance to lightsaber attacks. The Imperial insignia was printed on the left shoulder pad and right gauntlet; the gauntlet itself was composed of pure cortosis, rendering any lightsaber blade that touched it useless for several minutes. The uniform also included a black hood and cape. While Shay is an Imperial Knight and must therefore uphold a certain image, as the adopted daughter of Emperor Jagged Fel she was permitted a level of leniency regarding her armor. *'All-terrain Combat Boots' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Flexible Durasteel *'Armored Pauldron ''(Full Torso Protection)' **'Color:' ''Deep Crimson **'Material:' Durasteel/Obsidian/Phrik Alloy/Plasteel *'Cape ''(Floor-length)' **'Color:' ''Black **'Material:' Armorweave *'Combat Gloves' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Phrik-fiber/Shadowsilk *'Gauntlets' **'Color:' Deep Crimson **'Material:' Pure Cortosis *'Pants' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Phrik-fiber/Shadowsilk *'Shirt' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Phrik-fiber/Shadowsilk Blasters DC-15S Blaster Rifle *'Amount Owned:' One The DC-15S blaster was the blaster carbine variant of BlasTech's DC-15A blaster rifle. This weapon was carried by the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Smaller in scale than the DC-15A blaster rifle, the DC-15S lacked its larger cousin's range, but was easier to handle and had a higher rate of fire. The DC-15S also featured a folding stock for enhanced aiming with braced firing. The length of the trigger pull determined the firing setting (semiautomatic or automatic). This blaster was not a true repeating blaster, but it could handle braced firing much better than its larger cousin, with more accuracy and less prone to overheating. Model 22T4 Hold-out Blaster Pistol *'Amount Owned:' Two The Model 22T4 hold-out blaster pistol was a model of small blaster pistol that was specifically manufactured and produced for the Imperial Security Bureau. Agents were assigned a 22T4 after being accepted into the Bureau as a personal sidearm. Selling of this blaster to civilians was strictly prohibited by the Empire, and they strictly monitored the production of the weapon by placing a specially-coded serial number on all models. This was also done to discourage tampering with the weapon. Upgrades Computerized Interface Scope (DC-15s) *''A computerized interface scope, was a military-grade sight, mounted on a blaster. This type of scope could interface with the wielder's helmet, allowing them to see and lock on to a target from a much farther range. An example of this type of scope would be the scope on the E-11 blaster rifle that could interface with the wielder's helmet, giving him/her an edge on the battlefield.'' Dallorian Alloy (DC-15s & 22T4) *''Dallorian alloy was a hard alloy that was naturally resistant to heat, making it popular among companies and corporations who mined minerals and metals. Certain blasters throughout history have been constructed of this Alloy, keeping them from overheating in a fast-paced battle.'' Enhanced Power Pack (DC-15s) *''Blaster power packs were small energy storage devices that powered portable blasters. The enhanced power packs designed for Shays deecee allows her weapon to last three times longer.'' Targeting Laser (DC-15s & 22T4) *''A targeting laser, or spot-luma, was a small device affixed to or built into the body of a weapon. It allowed the wielder of the weapon greater accuracy, as a harmless laser beam, invisible to the naked eye, was emitted from the spot-luma onto whatever surface at which the barrel of the weapon was directed, creating a small spot of light which indicated where the weapon's armaments were to hit. In some cases, however, the added accuracy conferred by a spot-luma brought with it other disadvantages. Just as the device indicated to the weapon's wielder the pinpoint location of his aim, it also gave away his or her approximate location and distance, depending on the size and position of the dot of light.'' Explosives Flash-bang Grenade *''A flash-bang grenade, also known as flash bomb, was a weapon that, when thrown, blinded and deafened the target rather than harming them, allowing the user to either attack or flee. Most modern versions disrupted the senses of both organics and in-organics such as droids. Clone commandos used these weapons to great advantage during the Clone Wars.'' Plasma Grenade *''A plasma grenade was a type of grenade that exerted pressurized gas similar to the Cold grenade, except it ignited into flames when it reached the outside atmosphere.'' Thermal Detonator *''A thermal detonator was a highly unstable grenade-like weapon popular among military personnel, criminals, bounty hunters, and mercenaries. The thermal detonator was utilized since at least as early as 4,000 BBY.'' Lightsabers Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Shay carries two customized Lightsabers, both attached to her belt, one on her front left and the other to her rear right side. Her weapons have slightly longer hilt which allows her to place three power crystals and a color crystal. Upgrades *'Dual-Phase Setting:' Allows the blade to extend from 1.2m to 3.5m with the flick of a switch. *'Durindfire Crystal:' Silver-color Blade. *'Electrum Finish:' Gives the hilt a golden color. *'Lambent Focusing Crystal:' Increases the users Force sensitivity and precognition. *'Lightsaber Fencing Emitter:' Greatly increases the lightsaber parrying ability. *'Kaiburr Crystal Shard:' Deepens the users Force connection and increases Force power. *'Lignan Focusing Crystal:' Greatly increases cutting ability. Longer lasting and hotter burning blade. *'Phrik/Duranium ''Alloy Construction:' Makes the hilt nearly impossable to cut.'' *'Pontite Adegan Focusing Lens:' Greatly increased blade power, Cools both skin and tempers. Other Medkit: A medkit was a larger version of a medpac. These could often be used up to ten times before needing to be restocked with supplies. These compact packages were designed to provide a trained medic with the tools necessary for field care, yet also allow untrained users to provide emergency care. *''Bacta Patches'' *''Bacta Spray'' *''Bandages'' *''Bone Stabilizer Compound'' *''Diagnostic Computer'' *''Hypospray'' *''Laser Cauterizer'' *''Medical Vials'' *''Sample Analyzer'' *''Sample Vials'' *''Sonic Scalpel'' *''Spray Splint'' Rangefinder: A rangefinder was a device that zoomed in on distant objects and provided the user with a dynamic visual data readout based on the item being observed. Most models displayed basic information, such as range, size, speed, or species, but some more advanced versions provided advanced functionality that allowed the user to lock onto a target and track it even through walls. Targeting Eyepiece: A simple device that fits over the head like a halo. A single red eyepiece folds down over the right eye and connects to the targeting system of the users rifle. = Army = Artillery Light Vehicles Medium Vehicles Infantry Standard Units B2 Super Battle Droid *'Amount Owned:' 25,000 The B2 super battle droid (SBD) was an upgraded version of the B1 battle droid, with superior armament and armor. One of the main design flaws of the standard B1 battle droid was its reliance on a Droid Control Ship to provide a signal; if the ships were disabled, the battle droids would become useless. To remedy this, the super battle droid did not rely on such a signal and had a greater capacity for independence. Unlike its predecessor, the B2's delicate processing unit and signal receptor were buried deep inside the torso, offering much more protection from enemy fire. Small dual laser cannons were mounted on their right and/or left forearms, along with a tri-shot weapon system. The B2's forearms could also be replaced by rocket launchers. They could use external weaponry, though their large hands had difficulty with smaller blasters. Instead, they were equipped with special blaster rifles that only responded to signal emitters built into the hands. Their feet were also outfitted with specialized equipment for difficult terrain, such as climbing claws. Their arms also were modular, capable of exchanging their laser cannon for grenade launchers and other specialized weaponry. As heavy infantry droids, B2s could take much more punishment than their flimsy predecessors. Even after being defeated, they could detach their torsos and keep up an attack although this was detrimental to their combat skill. B2 droids were capable of communicating with each other using an oversimplified version of Galactic Basic Standard. These droids are considered basic infantry units and as such they have not been given much in the way of upgrades, however they are hardened against EMP. The EMP hardening does not prevent them from being affected by the pulse, but rather forces the unit to shut down for thirty seconds and reboot rather than being destroyed, similar to plugging your computer into a surge protector. Model Upgrades: *''Black Alloy Coating'' *''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' *''Plasma Grenade Launcher Attachment'' *''Thruster Jets'' ---- B2-HA series Super Battle Droid *'Amount Owned:' 25,000 The B2-HA series super battle droid was a version of the B2 super battle droid equipped with a cannon arm that could launch either a warhead, or homing torpedo. It could be recognized due to a red circle on its left shoulder. The intelligence of this series was upgraded little from standard infantry but served as a much greater threat during direct combat, capable of creating a large blast radius with its cannon attachment. This model has also been upgraded a little further, now being constructed of the lightsaber resistant material called Phrik and sporting a Thermal Detonator Launcher in addition to its usual arsenal. Like its cousins, Shay has also seen to it that these droids are also hardened against EMP. Model Upgrades: *''Black Alloy Coating'' *''Constructed from Phrik Alloy'' *''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' *''Thermal Detonator Launcher Attachment'' *''Thruster Jets'' Elite Units B3 Ultra Battle Droid *'Amount Owned:' 3,000 The B3 ultra battle droid was based on the B2 super battle droid model, though it was far larger and bulkier than the B2. The B3 had two large arms fitted with a flamethrower and a wide-spray plasma cannon. Two smaller arms, located underneath the primary limbs, featured deadly rapid-fire blasters, similar to the B2 battle droid. In addition, the ultra droid had a magazine of brilliant missiles located to the left of its large, neckless head. The B3 also had a density projector to increase its weight, keeping it from falling over in combat. *'Model Upgrades:' **''Black Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Duranium Alloy'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' ---- Droideka Mark II *'Amount Owned:' 2,000 Like its predecessor, the Mark II was vulnerable when it was moving; however, when deployed, it was essentially a turret. This version of the droideka was different from previous types not only in appearance but also in capabilities, as they were capable of switching between blaster cannons and ion cannons, which allowed them to combat infantry or vehicles. Like the original droideka, they utilized a shield to protect themselves from harm when they were deployed. They were highly effective against enemy artillery, as they could wait out of range and then race inside the guns' firing arc and tear the lightly armored vehicles apart. They could also use ion blasters to take down shields and could dominate infantry squads with their rapid-firing blasters, but suffered against PLEX troopers. *'Model Upgrades:' **''Camouflage Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Duranium Alloy'' **''Dual-layer Shield Projector'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' Commando Units B3-A Ultra Battle Droid *Amount Owned: 500 The B3-A ultra battle droid was a powerful and deadly modification of the B3 battle droid designed by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The B3-A was outfitted with heuristic processors, allowing them an increased degree of intelligence and independence. B3-A units were physically identical to B3 units, but possessed far more sophisticated programming and knowledge of tactics. Due to the inclusion of a secondary battery, B3-A units had a long range, and were often sent on commando raids to remote planets, operating in teams numbering anywhere from five to twenty. *'Model Upgrades:' **''Camouflage Alloy Coating'' **''Constructed from Duranium Alloy'' **''Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse'' **''Nuclear Self-destruct Mechanism'' **''Personal Shield Generator (Internal)'' **''Sound-dampening Stealth Unit (Internal)'' = Navy = Flagship Star Destroyers Corvettes Star Runners Personal Vessel Category:Characters Category:Grey Jedi Category:Humans Category:Females